NAME
by jeager titan
Summary: NGGAK PANDAI BIKIN SUMARI , AUTHOR BARU NAN GAJE , MOHON BANTUANNYA


**NAME  
><strong>

**NARUTO punya Masashi kisimoto saya hanya meminjam charanya ajah**

**WARNING: YAOI, MALEXMALE , GAJE (author baru jadi mohon bantuannya)**

**TYPO bertebaran di mana-mana**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

PAIRING: SASUNARU Lainnya akan ada seiring berjalannya cerita

GENRE: romance (mungkin)

RATE: T

Uchiha Sasuke, siapa yang tidak tahu pemuda ini ? wajah rupawan bak seorang pangeran , kulit putih pucat yang sangat kontras dengan rambut ravennya , tubuh yang atletis , manic sekelam malam tanpa bintang oh dan jangan lupa dia adalah salah satu pewaris perusahaan terbesar di jepang dan No 3 terhebat di dunia Uchiha corps setelah Uchiha Itachi , kakak laki-laki uchiha sasuke , semua orang menjulukinya prince ice karna wajah yang selalu stoic dan jarang mengeluarkan expresi itu yang malah membuat wanita tergila-gila padanya , walaupun sampai sekarang belum ada satupun wanita yang dapat memikat hatinya kecuali seseorang.

Seperti biasanya , setiap pagi sasuke harus berangkat ke sekolah karna dia masih duduk di bangku kelas 1 KIHS (Konoha International High school) , kalau boleh jujur dia malas sekali untuk datang ke sekolah , baginya sekolah itu bagaikan neraka untuknya.

Bagaimana tidak , setiap baru menginjakan kakinya ke sekolah telinganya langsung di buat sakit oleh teriakan-teriankan wanita ababil yang ada di sekolahnya di tambah dengan pelajar yang sudah dia ketahui semua itu membuatnya makin malas ke sekolah, tapi ini semua demi seseorang , yah seseorang.

"Sasuke , kau sudah bangun sayang ? kau harus berangkat ke sekolah ." teriak seorang wanita dari lantai bawah membuyarkan lamunan sasuke.

"Sudah , sebentar lagi aku akan turun." Jawabnya sambil bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"baiklah , kaa-san tunggu di bawah." Teriaknya lagi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan seragm ekolah , sasuke langsung bergegas untuk turun ke bawah , sesampainya di ruang makan dia melihat ayah , ibu dan kakanya sudah berada di ruang makan.

"Pagi otouto." Sapa itachi

"Hn." Jawab sasuke singkat , padat dan tidak jelas.

Sarapan pun berlangsung dengan hening , sepertinya diantara mereka tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap sasuke seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau ku antar otouto ?" tawar itachi

"tidak perlu" ucap sasuke kemudian berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

Setelah sasuke pergi fugaku mulai membuka pembicaraan

"Aku dengar sasuke sedang tertarik dengan seseorang ?" Tanya fugaku sambil meminum kopinya dengan tenang.

"Tou-san tau dari mana ?" Tanya itachi kemudian.

"Kemarin aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraannya dengan seseorang di telpon dan aku belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu." Ujarnya kemudian sambil menatap itachi.

"aku rasa juga begitu , karna aku penah tidak sengaja melihat handphonenya sambil tersenyum, aku rasa di menyukai orang itu" ujar itachi kemudian.

"Itu berarti kau harus mencari tau siapa org itu , tou-san penasaran siapa yang bisa membuat otoutomu yang dingin itu jatuh cinta ." perintah fugaku

"kaa-san juga penasaran , kaa-san berharap di anak yang ceria dan manis agar ada yang menjadi teman kaa-san , kaa-san bosan dengan sikap para uchiha di rumah ini yang dingin bagai es huh " keluh mikoto sambil melirik fugaku dan itachi.

"maaf kaa-san/maaf sayang." Ucap itachi dan fugaku bersamaan.

"Hahahaha" tawa grogi mikoto

"sudah-sudah , kaa-san hanya bercanda." Ucap mikoto lagi

Dan sarapan pagi itu di lalui dengan senyum lembut mikoto dan senyum tipis dari fugaku dan itachi.

#di KIHS

"kyaaaaa kyaaa , sasuke-sama….."  
>"sasuke-kun aku cinta padamu "<br>"sasuke-sama please rape me"  
>" kyaaa…..kyaaaa….."<br>dan berbagai macam teriakan lainnya yang bisa membuat orang di sekitarnya mengernyitkan dahi atau berusaha menyumpal telinga.

Sasuke turun dari mobil ferari (betul nggak tuh tulisannya #tendanged ) hitamnya dengan earphone di telinga , dia tidak mau mengalami tuli sesaat atau lebih parahnya tuli permanen karna teriakan para fansgirl yang cetar membaha itu #maaf teteh rini aye pinjam kata-katanya , apa kata leluhur uchiha dan dunia nanti jika seorang uchiha sasuke menajdi seorang tuna rungu , ohhh nooo itu benar-benar akan menjadi hal ternista dalam hidunya.

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan fansgirlnya itu , sasuke berjalan tanpa melirik mereka sedikitpun , dalam hatinya dia mengutuk semua fansgirlnya itu yang membuat setiap paginya di sekolah bagaikan neraka , yang sekarag dalam pikirannya dia sedang memikirkan seseorang , seseorang yangb selalu ada di hatinya dia benar-benar merindukan senyuman mataharinya hahhhh betapa pemuda itu merindukannya.

"Sasuke " sapa seorang pemuda berambut nanas dari belakang

" Hn " jawab sasuke dengan tidak jelas.

" mendokusai , seperti biasa ramai selalu " ucap shikamaru sambil menguap lebar

" Yah , dan itu berhasil membuatku jengkel " ucap sasuke tetap dengan wajah stoicnya

" Sepertinya jengkelmu akan segera hilang." Ucap shikamaru sambil menguap untuk sekian kalinya , terkadang sasuke bingung bagaimana pemuda malas ini bisa menjadi orang terjenius di KIHS setelah dia tentunya .

" Maksudmu ? " Tanya sasuke sedikit tertarik

" Kau akan tau setelah sampai di kelas ." ucapnya seraya menopang tangannya di belakang kepala

" Hn " ucap sasuke seolah tidak perduli , tapi sebenarnya dia benar-benar penasaran.

Sesampainya di kelas yang bertuliskan 2-A samar-samar sasuke dan shikamaru mendengar teriakan para lelaki dari dalam kelas , dalam hati sasuke dia penasaran sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi ? , sedangkan shikamaru menggumamkan mendokusai adalannya.

" Ayo masuk " ajak shikamaru

" Hn . " ucap sasuke smbil mengikuti shikamaru ke dalam kelas , sesampainya ke kelas sasuke melihat pemandangan yang sanggup membuat matanya terbelalak.

"... Akan menjadi ... Sasuke"

**TBC**

**Revieuwnya go-san**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya yah , saya masih baru di dunia perfanfickan jadi butuh tanggapan kalian semua  
>arigatou minna-san<br>R&R please :3**


End file.
